Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure/Credits
Opening Logos and Title Card DisneyLogo 3.jpg DiSNEY fairies Tinker Bell AND THE LOST TREASURE Ending Credits and Logos The end Directed by Klay Hall Produced by Sean Lurie Original Story by Klay Hall Evan Spiliotopoulos Screenplay by Evan Spiliotopoulos Executive Producer John Lasseter Original Score Composed and Conducted by Joel McNeely Art Director Ellen Jin Over Animation Director Sheryl Sardina Sackett Editor Jeremy Milton �� Cast TINKER BELL Mae Whitman TERENCE Jesse McCartney FAIRY MARY Jane Horrocks SILVERMIST Lucy Liu IRIDESSA Raven-Symoné ROSETTA Kristin Chenoweth FAWN Angela Battys BOBBLE Rob Paulsen CLANK Jeff Bennett LYRIA Grey DeLisle MINISTER OF AUTUMN John DiMaggio SMALL TROLL Jeff Bennett TALL TROLL Rob Paulsen FAIRY GARY Jeff Bennett BLAZE Eliza Pollack Zebert NARRATOR Grey DiLisle BUGS AND CREATURES Bob Bergen BOLT/STONE Roger Craig Smith OWL Rob Paulsen VIOLA Grey DeLisle FRENCH FAIRY Allison Roth FLINT Thom Adcox AND Anjelica Huston as QUEEN CLARION ASSOCIATE PRODUCER Lorri Broda DIGITAL PRODUCER Doug Little PRODUCTION MANAGER Keiji Kishi TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Glo Minaya MANAGER OF CASTING AND MUSIC Jason Henkel PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANT Jenny Alemán-Holman Story STORY ARTISTS Peter Paul Bautista Holly Forsyth Carolyn Gair Arturo A. Hernandez Carole Holliday Christopher Hubbard Emily Jiuliano Truong Son Mai Ray Nadeau John Pomeroy Jim Shellhorn Larry Scholl ADDITIONAL STORY ARTISTS Dan Abraham Barry Caldwell Francis Glebas John Howley Ray Shenusay STORY INSPIRED IN PART BY THE BOOK Tink, North of Never Land Design CHARACTER DESIGN Ritsuko Notani Jean Gillmore CHARACTER MODELING AND FACIAL SET-UP Edward Shurla CHARACTER VISUAL DEVELOPMENT Joel Parod LOCATION AND PROP DESIGN Dennis Greco Ed Bellgan Li Ronald Roesch Jeff Starling LOCATION AND PROP VISUAL DEVELOPMENT Barry N. Atkinson Natalie Franscioni-Karp James Gallego Miguel Gil CG Pre-Visualization PRE-VIS LEAD John Bermudes PRE-VIS ARTISTS Geoff Darwin Marc Ellis Charles T. Trebino Tanya T. Wilson ASSISTANT ANIMATION SUPERVISOR Michael Greenholt CONTINUITY CHECKER Deirdre Creed Production PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR Christopher Craig PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Benjamin W. Bradford Jared Heisterkamp Pamela H. Do Jasmine Johnson PRODUCTION SECRETARIES Patrice Diane Messina Susan Strohmaier DIGITAL PRODUCTION MANAGER Niki Carras Alexander ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION SUPPORT Lauren Prince CG Production By Prana Animation Studios, Inc. CG CREATIVE DIRECTOR Arish Fyzee CG DIRECTOR Kristin Dornig CG STUDIO OPREATIONS P.J. Gunsagar CG LINE PRODUCERS Anish H. Mulani Josh Prikryl CG PRODUCTION MANAGERS Franklin Mascarenhas, Amit Mishra CG SUPERVISOR Shana Koenig SEQUENCE LEADS Jouelle Baracho, Neelesh Gore, Jaykar R A, Gururaj Sundar ANIMATION SUPERVISORS Pushkaraj Bowe, Vinod Lanjewar Characters MODELING LEAD M Balasubramanium MODELERS Carl Castelino, R Durairaj, C Jayavel, S M Sathish Kumar, Yogesh Mulay, V Rajaguru, Somenath Rakshit, R Srinivasan, Hitesh Umrania SURFACING LEADS Manivannan Madhesan, Prema Parab SURFACING ARTISTS Muriel D'Souza, E Elangovan, Resha Kambli, Himanshu Khatri, Prashant Shivankar, Leena Teli FACING SET-UP LEAD Anandha Sai RIGGING LEADS Venu Krishnamurthy, Jaidev Singh RIGGERS Manoj Bhandar, Mani Kumar M, R Mani, V Praveen, Peter Wrobel CHARACTER DEPARTMENT COORDINATORS Arpita Desai, Oliver D'mello, Esmeralda Fernandes Sets & Props MODELING LEAD Artyom Saakian MODELERS P Jaithilak, S Jayakumar, Anthoni Rose K, Manoj K P, Sudipto Mukherjee, Ashutosh Munnar, Sushmita Patra, Provash Paul, V S Syam, Ketan Thakor, N Vijaykumar, T K Vinod SURFACING LEADS J R Karthikeyan, M Hari Prathapan SURFACING ARTISTS Ashok B K, M A M C Bhupal, Kirubanandan C, Viresh Dhwade, G Manjunatha Khatavate, Jimmy Machado, Abhishek Mitra, Surendran Narayanan, Jayaprakash P J, Santosh Patil, E Ramesh, Nagesh Rane, Biju Raphel, Mintu Sajeevalal, AppalaRaju Nali Sanyasi, Shirish Sarpotdar, Mangesh Zagade MATTE LEAD Umamaheshwara Rao MATTE PAINTERS Dibakar Parida, Sheshagiri, Shrinivasu SETS & PROPS DEPARTMENT COORDINATORS Raphael Fernandes, Amit Saha Layout LAYOUT LEAD Seshu Kumar Kota LAYOUT ARTISTS Sameer Keshav Bhagat, Swapanil Choudhary, Prafulla Naik, Parag Sorte, Sachin Thakkar LAYOUT COORDINATOR K Vivek Kumar Character Animation ANIMATION LEADS Vishal Lewis, Rohan Mandke, B D V Prasad ANIMATORS Sameer Arab, Shailesh Arote, Munesh Babhulgaonkar, Siddhesh Bhandare, Kiran Bhusari, Reshma Bijam, V S Binoy, Abhijeet Borhade, Vasant Chavan, Umesh Chirmure, Abhijit Daripkar, Sandeep Deshpande, Joshua Fernandes, Surpur E G, Maharshi Joseph, George Kurian, Allwyn Lopes, Aju M, Mahesh M S, Emil D Melni, Ruchir Nabar, Devika Nagarkar, Biju Nair, Mangesh Nevarekar, Gaurav Pal, Majnu Panicker, Sulakshana Parab, Tanaji Parit, Chandrakant Patil, Vinay Patil, Bony Pinto, Mahesh Pujari, Swati Seth, Hiren Shah, Shashank Shinde, Shinoj T J, Swapnali Terse, Onil Vaidya, Nidhish Vasudevan, Rajeev Vedak, Sanjeev Vedak ANIMATION PRODUCTION MANAGER Ashish Thapar ANIMATION COORDINATORS Prashant Shitole, Navneet Verma Simulation Department SIMULATION SUPERVISOR Abhishek Karmakar HAIR AND FUR LEAD Naveen Kumar M HAIR AND FUR ARTISTS Souranath Banerjee, Dipayan Bose, Jennifer Lasrado FOLIAGE LEAD Clinton Remedios FOLIAGE ARTISTS Saikat Bhattacharya, Souradip Biswas, Chandan Maji, Bapi Modak, Rohit Sali CLOTH SIMULATION LEAD Amitkumar Tembhare CLOTH SIMULATION ARTISTS Kaushik Bose, Sabyasachi Bose, Sachin Tyagi HAIR SIMULATION LEAD Manoj Kumar V HAIR SIMULATION ARTISTS Vipul Chaudhari, Santosh Pai, Indrajit Patel, Amish Pathak, Sandeep Pednekar, Kumar Rohan, Haresh Dattaram Talvanekar, Ashini Tiwari, YashKumar Vashistha SIMULATION LEAD Swetha Shroff Effects Department EFFECTS LEADS Vidit Kundra, Perminder Singh, Anand Suthar EFFECTS ARTISTS M Chaitanya, Sunil Chatim, Nidell Durham, Anirbandeep Dutta, Alwin Fernandes, Sanjay Francis, Rohan Jain, K D Vinoth Khanna, Santosh S Khedkar, Shaffi Mahammad, Hitendra Parmer, Kamlesh Parmar, Bhushan Pawar, V Venkateshwar Rao, Srinivasa Rao Reddy, Dinesh Sehgal, Ashutosh Shah, Rohan Singha, Karthik Swany, Pankaj Verma EFFECTS PRODUCTION MANAGER Rahul Bhansali Lighting & Compositing LIGHTING LEADS Anupama Devi K, Rajesh Patil, TG Sathesh LIGHTING ARTISTS Prathima Acharya, Aditya Agrawal, Hrishikesh Andurlekar, V Bajaji, Ravindra Bhandi, Manikandan Bharathi, Terance Bhatia, Dalbur S Bhurji, Vikas Chidri, Ramesh Chinneri, Heten Daiya, Anil Dixit, Raghunandan G K, Roopak Ghadei, K V S Gowtham, Pratik Jadhav, Ashwin C John, S Satish Kanta, Vaibhav Kolge, B Radha Krishna, T Jeevan Kumar, Milind Kuri, Chaitanya M R P, Tushar Mantri, Kedar Nath, Arun P A, Sanjay Panchal, Anand Pathakoti, Abhishek Prasad, B R Rajeev, Aneel Ramanath, Satish Kumar Sangam, Viren Shah, Jinish Shah, Kayur Sheth, Gaurav Singh, T M Varaprasad COMPOSITING LEADS Milind Bagkar, Brijesh Bharatia, Sumeet R Chavan, Manoj Keer, Sayaji Parit, Vilas Patkar, Satish Saroj, Chetan Waghmare COMPOSITING ARTISTS Anbalagan Arasan, Chirag Chauhan, Kush Dhir, Nilesh Bhaguram Gamre, Amit S Jadhav, Srinivas Reddy Kandala, Ramaswamy Konar, V Naveen Kumar, Omkar Lavate, Subhadip Malakar, Anshul Mathuria, Harshal Mistry, Nishikant Mohapatra, Santosh More, Abhishek Naik, Ravi Nayak, Sudhir Nayak, Unmesh Nimbalkar, Kaustubh Pawaskar, Viral Rathod, Raj Sakpal, M Santosh, Kalai Selvan M, Ashish Shah, Subodh Soman SEQUENCE COORDINATORS Shilpa Bobade, Aditya Deosthale, P N Swathi Shot Finaling SHOT FINALING LEAD Rupesh Gosavi SHOT FINALING ARTISTS Baskar C, Kunal Ingole, Ravi Kanojia, Kavita Katvi, Anil Kumar, S Mallesh, Munjal Mehta, Venkat Reddy, Soumyadip SHOT FINALING COORDINATOR Maulik Pajpura Render Wranglers RENDERING LEAD Bhavik Sukhadia RENDER WRANGLERS Rehan Baigh, Rushabh Joshi, Dinesh Mahajan, Kishore Mandal, Lokesh Mishra, Shakti Prakash Mohanty, Abhliash Das Mohapatra, Deepak K Nirmal, Sujeet Samant, Vipin Shah UNIT EDITORIAL Debajit Barman UNIT PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANTS Jasjit Anand, Mukhtar Shaikh ADDITIONAL CG PRODUCTION SUPPORT Aby John, Baptist D'Souza Technology & Development Team TECHNOLOGY MANAGER Arun Nath LEAD ENGINEER Vijay N Anand SOFTWARE ENGINEERS Vaibhav Athavaria, Akesh Kulmi, Dhruva Pathak, Swapnil Pethkar, Sriram Vismanatham DisneyToon Studios Editorial & Post Production SECOND EDITOR Alan Stewart ADDITIONAL EDITOR Russell Eaton ASSISTANT EDITOR Richard McCullough POST PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR Desi Scarpone TRACK READING Skip Craig OPENING TITLE AND END CREDIT ART Donna Prince Colette Van Mierlo END CREDITS LAYOUT Amy D'Alessandro Film Production DIGITAL FILM SERVICES Walt Disney Animation Studios - Film and Digital Services COLOR TIMING Jim Passon NEGATIVE CUTTING Mary Beth Smith PRODUCED & DISTRIBUTED ON KODAK VISION Premier PRINTS BY Deluxe Sound SUPERVISING SOUND EDITOR/DESIGNER Don Malouf RE-RECORDING MIXERS David E. Fluhr, CAS Kevin E. Carpenter ADR / DIALOGUE SUPERVISOR Thomas G. Whiting SOUND FX EDITOR Randy Babajtis DIALOGUE EDITOR Elzia Pollack Zebert FOLEY EDITOR Dan Yale ASSISTANT SOUND EDITOR Mark A. Tracy FOLEY ARTISTS Dan O'Connell John Cucci FOLEY MIXER Jim Ashwill LOOP GROUP Bob Bergen, Ranjani Brow, Kerry Gutierrez, Bridget Hoffman, Wendy Hoffman, Ashley Lambert, Scott Menville, Jacqueline Pinol, W.K. Stratton, Shane Sweet POST PRODUCTION SOUND SERVICES PROVIDED BY The Walt Disney Studios ORIGINAL DIALOGUE RECORDING Cameron Davis Paul McGrath Carlos Sotolongo ASSISTANT DIALOGUE ENGINEER Tyler Foster ADR GROUP MIXER Doc Kane ADR GROUP RECORDIST Jeanette Browning RECORDISTS Rick Godin Richard Green Ken Troisi Brian Dinkins Erik Flockoi Music "If You Believe" MUSIC AND LYRICS BY Brendan Milburn AND Valerie Vigoda PERFORMED BY Lisa Kelly OF Celtic Woman PRODUCED BY Joel McNeely AND David Downes "Fairy Tale Theatre" MUSIC BY Joel McNeely LYRICS BY Seth Friedman PERFORMED BY Grey DeLisle, Julie Garnyé "The Gift Of A Friend" MUSIC AND LYRICS BY Adam Watts, Andy Dodd WITH Demi Lovato PERFORMED BY Demi Lovato PRODUCED BY John Fields ARRANGED BY Stephen Liu MIXED BY Bob Clearmountain "Where The Sunbeams Play" MUSIC BY Joel McNeely LYRICS BY Brendan Milburn AND Valerie Vigoda PERFORMED BY Méav Ní Mhaolchatha PRODUCED BY Joel McNeely EXECUTIVE MUSIC PRODUCER Matt Walker CELTIC VIOLIN Máiréad Nesbitt ETHNIC WOODWINDS Joel McNeely CHOIR Rosemary Collier, Kira Deegan, Victoria Massey-Diala, Julie Feeney, Tom Kehoe, Jeffrey Ledwidge, Vincent Lynch, Simon MacHale, Paul McGough, John McKeown, Méav Ní Mhaolchatha, Simon Morgan, Deirdre Moynihan, Mary O'Sullivan, Ciaran Nagle CHORAL ARRANGEMENTS BY David Downes MUSIC EDITOR Dominick Certo, MPSE MUSIC EDITOR, TEMP SCORE Tommy Holmes ORCHESTRATION BY David Slonaker ADDITIONAL ORCHESTRATION BY Eugene Mishustin SCORE RECORDED AND MIXED BY Rich Breen SCORE RECORDED AT Sony Pictures Studios Newman Scoring Stage SUPERVISING COPYIST Booker White DEMI LOVATO APPEARS COURTESY OF HOLLYWOOD RECORDS With Gratitude To Pixar And Walt Disney Animation Studios EXECUTIVE TEAM Ed Catmull Andrew Millstein Ali Rowghani STORY DEVELOPMENT Mary Coleman Maggie Malone Kiel Murray Karen Paik MUSIC Chris Montan Special Thanks To The Staff Of DisneyToon Studios And Walt Disney Animation Studios Whose Tireless Efforts Made This Film Possible EXECUTIVE TEAM Meredith Roberts Karen Ferguson Amir Nasrabadi PRODUCTION Traci Balthazor MUSIC, CASTING AND POST PRODUCTION Brett Swain SENIOR CREATIVE TEAM Jeffrey M. Howard Bradley Raymond HUMAN RESOURCES Ann Le Cam Nica Tahsequah MARKETING & COMMUNICATIONS Donald Evans Curtis Hamlett David E. Siegel Michael Simms FINANCE Chaz Murphy Vicki Wertenbergen Poiley OPERATIONS John Aguto Steve Shaw TECHNOLOGY Tim Ackerly, Daniel Alberto, Joe Davenport, Robert Jones, Melissa Morris, William H. Munsterman, David Hiroshi Oguri, Arsenio Ruiz BUSINESS & LEGAL AFFAIRS Cathleen Brown Donna Cole-Brulé Melodie Crossley Edwin Khanbeigi RECRUITMENT RESOURCES Chantal Bumgarner Scott A. Campbell Alison Mann EXECUTIVE ASSISTANTS Michelle Wailus Booker Angela Infranca Jennifer Karafilis Lance Laurienzo ANIMATED ON Autodesk's Maya / RENDERED WITH Pixar's Renderman / POWERED BY Cirque Digital's GDI MPAA / IATSE / DOLBY DIGITAL COPYRIGHT © 2009 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED THIS MOTION PICTURE WAS CREATED BY WALT DISNEY PICTURES FOR PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM. WALT DISNEY PICTURES is grateful to Great Ormond Street Children's Hospital, London to which Sir James Barrie gave his copyright to Peter Pan in 1929 PRODUCED BY DisneyToon Studios-logo.jpg DisneyToon_Studios-logo.jpg DisneyLogo 3.jpg Category:Credits